


Christmas Eve

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda and Sharon's families converge for Christmas Eve dinner and Brenda comes out to her parents. Christmas fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note 1: Judicious rewriting of history because I want Willie Rae at Brenda’s holiday debacle and no one will convince me otherwise.  
> Author’s Note 2: By the time this is posted it’s entirely possible that we’ll have met Emily Raydor in an episode. This fic was conceived last year and may not contain 100% accurate depictions of the Raydor children for that reason – but hey, this is fiction and it’s for fun, right?

Christmas Eve  
Author’s Note 1: Judicious rewriting of history because I want Willie Rae at Brenda’s holiday debacle and no one will convince me otherwise.  
Author’s Note 2: By the time this is posted it’s entirely possible that we’ll have met Emily Raydor in an episode. This fic was conceived last year and may not contain 100% accurate depictions of the Raydor children for that reason – but hey, this is fiction and it’s for fun, right?

 

 ****  
 **3:24pm**  
“Okay. Explain the purpose of this dinner to me again?” Rusty said, setting out plates at the elongated table in Sharon’s dining room. 

“Not that I haven’t already explained it several times…” Sharon glanced at him pointedly as she followed behind him laying out silverware in proper Miss Manners order, wondering exactly what had been unclear and why he needed it re-explained. “It is a way to get both our families together and announce our relationship to the remaining members who still don’t know.” 

“ _Who_ doesn’t know?”

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly. “Brenda’s parents and her niece.” 

“So basically Brenda just doesn’t have the balls to tell anyone she’s a homo.” 

“There were so many offensive things in that sentence I scarcely know where to start…” Sharon teased. 

“ _Sorry_.” Rusty sighed, “Brenda does not have the _fortitude_ to tell her family that she can no longer be considered exclusively heterosexual.” 

“ _Much better_ \- and yes, exactly.” Sharon smiled and then looked at the time on her cell. “And speaking of my little not exclusively heterosexual friend, she was supposed to be here by now to help finish setting up…” 

“Let’s make her do the dishes.” 

“I like the way you think…” 

After a few more minutes of Sharon and Rusty bustling between the kitchen and dining room the door flew open and Brenda entered in a flurry of shopping bags. “I know, I know, I’m late. Don’t give me a hard time, the stores are a nightmare.” 

Sharon joined Brenda in the entryway and leaned in for a kiss before looking judgmentally at the bags at Brenda’s feet. “Well, if you had done your Christmas shopping in advance like a normal human…” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Brenda grinned, pulling Sharon closer. “Why do I love it when you’re bossy?” 

“Because you’re turned on by authority figures.” Sharon whispered sensually. 

“Excellent point.” Brenda purred, drawing her in for a deep, languid kiss. 

“Guys!” Rusty called out and Brenda and Sharon separated. “Dinner will be ready at four thirty whether you’re ready or not!” 

“Right,” Sharon straightened up. She pointed at the bags. “Deal with these, get them out of sight for now. Then can you fill water glasses and put out wine glasses and there are three bottles to put on the table, a chardonnay, a merlot and a sparkling cider.” 

“On it.” Brenda nodded, “how many settings?”

“As many as there are plates on the table.” Sharon smirked, “you’re a smart woman, I believe in you.” 

“And what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to change.” 

“You look lovely.” 

“This is my first Christmas with your parents and I just want things to go well.” Sharon insisted, “and I feel better about myself when I wear pretty clothes.” 

“Sharon, is that anti-feminist?” Rusty asked pointedly. 

“It’s borderline.” She admitted. “I’m going to let it slide.” 

He laughed, stirring the sauce before opening the oven to check on the salmon. 

“It is not your first Christmas with my parents.” Brenda objected. “What about that year that everyone missed their flights and we all spent Christmas at LAPD?”

“That doesn’t count, we weren’t dating then.” Sharon looked down at the shopping. “Come on, you can put your bags in my room.” Sharon motioned for Brenda to follow.

Brenda hefted the veritable mountain of purchases and walked into Sharon’s bedroom behind her. Brenda kicked the door closed and then dropped the bags at the foot of the bed.

“Just throw that anywhere…” Sharon deadpanned and Brenda pretended not to notice. She sat down on the bed. 

“My feet are killing me. I got stepped on by this tiny old lady when I was trying to buy a pair of nice earrings for Charlie.” Brenda kicked off her shoes and massaged one of her feet. “I swear she tried to take them out of my hand.” 

“I have exactly zero sympathy for you. I invited you to go Christmas shopping several times this month and you turned all of them down.” 

“In my defense…” Brenda started. Sharon turned to her expectantly. “I got nothing… I just hate shopping for Christmas presents. Everybody always complains about what I got for them and at least if I got it last minute it diffuses some of the responsibility for bad gifts.”

“I’m sure you’re fine at gift giving. You got nice earrings for Charlie; that sounds appropriate.” 

Brenda snorted, “that’s part of the problem, isn’t it? My gift is ‘appropriate’ not ‘perfect.’”

“Well, if you’d started earlier you could have reached perfection.” Sharon said pointedly, dropping her blouse and slacks into the laundry bin. 

Brenda took a moment to admire the delicate curves of her lover’s body. She loved the way her back sloped to her ass and her perfectly rounded c cup breasts. Brenda sighed a little as Sharon started to shimmy into her dress. 

“You’re going to hate what I got you and I bet you got me something amazing.” 

Sharon laughed, “well, with a ringing endorsement like that…” she turned to her again, “Brenda, I love you and I don’t need a lot of things. The thing that makes me happiest is getting to spend time with the people that I love. Just the fact that I’ll get to have all my favorite people together in one room is present enough.” 

“You’re just saying that because you know my gift is going to be stupid.” Brenda said playfully. Sharon smiled and captured her lips again. 

She knew that she had limited time before Brenda’s parents arrived _and_ that if they emerged from Sharon’s bedroom together their carefully made plans for when and how to come out would be for naught. But Brenda’s lips were so invitingly soft and warm and when her tongue ran along her bottom lip she all but swooned. 

“Why don’t you go set up the drinks and I’ll be right out to help?” Sharon whispered, barely mustering the self-control to kick the blonde out of her bedroom. 

Brenda pushed herself off the bed and went to the door. “No peeking at the presents.” Brenda warned with a smile before she left. 

Brenda dragged herself into the kitchen, leaning against the island, watching Rusty fluffing the mashed potatoes. He glanced back at her, “so how come you haven’t come out to your parents? You’ve been with Sharon for, like, a year. Sharon said her parents know and I bet they’re older and Catholic-er than your parents.” 

“She’s been out a lot longer, she’s had more time.” Brenda pouted. “She came out to her parents in college or something.” 

“And then married a man and had kids with him – does that require re-coming out?” 

“I don’t know, I never asked.” 

Sharon re-emerged in the dining room. “Brenda.” She clapped her hands twice. “Water glasses.”

“Sharon.” Brenda clapped her hands. “Bossy.”

Sharon stole a kiss as Brenda went by. “You’ll live.” 

“You should have seen her three hours ago.” Rusty whispered as Brenda stacked ten glasses by the sink and began to fill them. Brenda and Rusty shared a conspiratorial snicker as Sharon set out the wine glasses and the bottles of wine and cider. 

The doorbell rang and Sharon looked up with an expression of minor panic. Brenda set the last water glass down. “Don’t give yourself a hernia, I’ve got it.” Brenda shook her head as she passed Sharon. 

She opened the door and her mother greeted her enthusiastically, wrapping her up in a big hug before her father did the same. Charlie’s arms were folded tightly across her chest and she lifted one hand and muttered a “hey.” 

“So, come in, get comfortable, dinner’s just about ready.” Brenda motioned to the dining area but her parents were already swarming around a stricken looking Sharon in a flurry of double handshaking and hugging. 

Sharon had not adequately prepared herself for the Johnson onslaught. She felt a sense of relief when Charlie extended only a hand to shake. 

“Very nice to meet you, Charlie.” 

“Thanks.” Charlie smiled. “You too.”

“Sharon, everything is pretty much ready, I’m just waiting on the salmon to finish.” 

“Rusty, meet Charlie.” 

“Hey.” She nodded. 

“Hey.” He replied. 

She patted Rusty’s shoulder as she passed into the kitchen. She started to dish the mashed potatoes into a serving bowl when the doorbell rang. “Brenda!”

“I’m getting it!” Brenda pulled the door open. “Hi Rick.”

He pulled off his scarf, “hey, Brenda, good to see you again.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “My mom freaking out?” 

“I think she’ll be better once dinner’s on the table.” Brenda shrugged. 

Rick smirked, “sure, if you say so.” He shrugged out of his coat and Brenda went to close the door. “Emily’s right behind me; she just had to take a call.” 

“Oh, okay.” Brenda leaned out the door and waved to Sharon’s daughter and mouthed ‘hi Emily.’

Emily held up a finger and turned away, still talking into the receiver. 

“Fine, brat.” Brenda mumble under her breath. Brenda left the door open a smidge as she stepped away, “let yourself in.” 

“Hi mom,” Rick wrapped his arms around Sharon from behind. 

“Hi Ricky,” Sharon reached up and patted his cheek with her free hand. “I have to put this on the table.” 

“Let me get it.” He took the bowl of string beans from her, “just anywhere?”

“Not in the middle, the salmon’s going in the middle.” 

“Is my salmon okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Sharon nodded, “do you want me to take it out?” 

“No, I’ve got it.” He moved past her into the kitchen, grabbing the potholders. “Everything’s, like, done, now, so…” 

“I’ll get everyone to the table.” 

When Rusty carried the salmon to the table everyone had taken their seats. 

Sharon put a hand on Rusty’s arm, “Rusty made this whole meal himself.” 

“Sharon…”

“I’m very proud of you.” She insisted. “He set the menu himself and spent all of today cooking.” 

“Sharon…” Rusty whined as he sat down at his seat. 

“I’m just very proud of you.” 

“Thanks.” He shrugged, embarrassed. “So, yeah, dig in before it gets cold…”   
Emily snuck in after the mini-announcement and took her seat next to her brother. 

The small dining room was filled with the people at the table asking for dishes, condiments and salt and pepper as they piled their plates high with the Christmas Eve feast. 

Sharon’s cell phone buzzed on the table as she was about to take her first bite of salmon. “Apologies, everyone, this is my parents, I just have to take this really quickly.” 

Sharon stepped into the hallway and closed the door. Emily stuffed a green bean into her mouth and muttered to her brother, “she’d crucify me if _I_ ever did that…” 

Rick shrugged, “she is who she is.” He said diplomatically. Growing up in a house with his mother and his sister he learned pretty quickly that choosing sides was the _wrong_ thing to do in any situation. 

"So, darlin’, how's Fritz doin'?" Willie Rae smiled. 

"I don't know, mama." Brenda fought back the desire to roll her eyes. 

"Maybe you should give him a call. Wouldn't it be nice to reconnect with him? And what a sweet story it would be if you got back together on Christmas!" Willie Rae smiled hugely. 

"Even if I had any desire to get back together with him I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"Oh, nonsense!" Willie Rae waved it off. "That man loves you so much and he has so much patience with your work schedule and your lack of domestic sensibilities." 

"Well, turns out the limit to his patience is cheating on him with another woman." Brenda mumbled into her glass of Merlot.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"Nothin’, mama..." Brenda sing-songed. 

"Oh, you know who just moved out here? Dixie Beaufort's son Billy Joe." Willie Rae said enthusiastically, "I bet he'd like it if you gave him a call for a date sometime."

"I don't want to go out with Billy Joe Beaufort." Brenda said through gritted teeth.

"He's an orthopedist." Willie Rae continued undeterred. 

Brenda shuddered, “oh, I _hate_ feet.”

“How can you hate feet?” Clay laughed. 

“This isn’t appropriate dinner conversation.” Brenda whined. 

“ _Everyone_ has feet, Brenda Leigh.” Clay ignored her, “ _you_ have feet too, you know”

“Stop saying feet, _please_.” Brenda shuddered even harder. 

“If you don’t want to date an orthopedist what about a regular doctor?” 

“Or a plastic surgeon!” Charlie added playfully, knowing full well that Brenda was incredibly frustrated with her parents. 

“Not helpful.” Brenda shook her head, eyes on Charlie. 

Rick and Emily watched the exchange with mild fascination. 

Willie Rae beamed, “I bet you’d meet some nice man if you went to one of those L.A. singles mixers for busy professionals.”

"I'm with Sharon!" Brenda snapped. 

Willie Rae laughed, "of course you are, dear, we're all with Sharon tonight. I obviously meant some other night." 

"Oh, for God's sake, mama!" Brenda brought a hand down on the table, rattling the silverware. "I'm _with_ Sharon! _I'm sleeping with Sharon_!" 

" _Brenda_!" Sharon snapped, coming back into the room while Clay and Willie Rae gaped dumbfoundedly.

“These are really great mashed potatoes.” Charlie said across the table to Rusty before putting another forkful in her mouth. 

“Thanks.” He nodded, glancing at the conflict out of the corner of his eye. 

“Do you have a secret ingredient?” 

“Um,” he smiled a little. “It’s not really a secret, I used sour cream and real mashed roasted garlic.”

“They’re really excellent.” 

“Thanks.” He glanced again. 

“Just don’t look at them.” Charlie whispered, leaning forward. “They’ll stop.” 

He smiled a little, “yeah.” 

“Mama, say something, please.” Brenda pleaded. 

Willie Rae opened her mouth to reply but the only thing that came out was a continuous long low-pitched sound. 

Brenda and Sharon furrowed their brows, leaning closer to Willie Rae. “I think you broke her.” Sharon whispered. 

Brenda pursed her lips. “Mama?” 

“Aaaaaare you happy?” Willie Rae finished weakly.

Brenda turned slightly and took Sharon’s hand. “Yes, I am.” 

“Okay.” She said tersely but still weakly. 

“Daddy?”

“What your mother said.” He managed, taking a large swig of his wine. 

Sharon kissed the top of Brenda’s head and whispered in the ear on the side away from her parents, “I think that’s about as good as you’ll get for now.” 

Brenda patted Sharon’s hand in agreement and Sharon took the seat at the other head of the table. 

“How… long have you two been together?” Clay asked, trying to be supportive of his baby girl but clearly still struggling a little. 

“Six months.” Brenda answered without thinking. 

Sharon’s eyes widened and she cleared he throat loudly. Brenda caught Sharon’s eyes and in a split second realized her mistake. Her cheeks flushed red and she swallowed hard, “uhh…”

“Brenda Leigh, didn’t you and Fritz only divorce three months ago?” Clay furrowed his brow.

Brenda glanced at Sharon who was swigging her chardonnay nervously. 

“We… were separated…” Brenda almost sighed in relief, “we were separated for almost a year before we actually got divorced.” 

Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. Presuming they bought it – and they almost certainly would – it was a good story, so much better than what actually happened. Really, it wasn’t Sharon’s finest moment. She knew what it was like to be cheated on but when she found herself the other woman it was amazing how little she thought about Fritz and his feelings. 

Only Rusty knew that truth – it wasn’t possible to keep that big of a secret from him considering he’d heard Brenda’s hushed phone calls to Fritz, he’d seen her have to run out quickly and never stay the night during those first three months. He’d known from the get go that their relationship wasn’t a hundred percent on the up and up but he’d never said anything. He’d never said anything despite his finely honed sense of just and unjust. All in all he thought it was kind of a shitty thing to do to Fritz but he also could see that Sharon was happy so he’d kept his thoughts to himself. And then Brenda had gotten a divorce and everything sort of worked itself out. They were still together; they were still happy. 

Rusty was happy too. It was a fact that had struck him very suddenly one day. He really loved Sharon and she really loved him. 

He stole a glance at her and she smiled at him. He smiled down at his food and resumed eating. 

“So, what did grandma and grandpa say?”

“They’re catching a later. Your grandmother’s last final didn’t finish until later than she’d thought and she wants to get her grades submitted before they take off.” 

“Your parents still work?” Charlie blinked. 

Considering Sharon herself was already eligible for retirement the idea of her _parents_ working was borderline ridiculous. “My father is completely retired. My mother was a full time professor at Berkeley and she did technically retire but she’s been teaching a couple classes each semester as a professor emeritus.” 

“Professor emeritus?” 

“It just means that they’ve already retired formally.” Brenda explained and Charlie nodded. 

“What does your mother teach?” Willie Rae asked, seeming to have gotten over her shock – or maybe blocked it out. 

“Political anthropology with a focus on global politics.”

“Oh, dear lord.” Willie Rae chuckled. “That sounds very complicated.” 

“That’s one of the reasons she teaches emeritus. She pretty much created the course and it’s a very popular course elective for the International Affairs major.” 

“Did you go to Berkeley, Sharon?” Clay asked. 

“I did, I studied pre-law. Ricky went as well – for computer science.” Sharon put a hand on his shoulder and added with a laugh. “He was in the same frat that his father was and he still thought I didn’t know what happened at frat parties.”

“Never miss an opportunity to rub it in that I didn’t go to college, do you?” Emily snapped. 

“Emily, I didn’t even say anything.” Sharon blinked. 

“And don’t think I don’t know what that means.” Emily muttered, sticking a bite of salmon in her mouth. 

Sharon looked across the table to Brenda and found that Brenda looked just as perplexed and ill at ease as Sharon herself felt. Sharon took a sip of her wine and cleared her throat. “And Emily is a professional ballerina and I couldn’t be prouder of her.” 

Emily stopped just short of rolling her eyes as she pushed food around her plate. 

Sharon continued, “and Rusty’s starting college in January.” 

“Congratulations,” Clay smiled, “I bet you’re excited.” 

“And a little terrified.” He admitted with a laugh. 

“What are you studying?”

“I guess business and maybe a double major in film.” 

“You know that show Badge of Justice, daddy? Rusty worked on that as a psa.” Brenda added, knowing that Rusty was not about to brag about himself. 

“Are you doing college?” Rusty asked Charlie, wanting to advance the conversation away from himself. 

“Yeah. I took a year off but I’m at Georgia U, majoring in psych. Two and a half more years.” 

“Cool.” Rusty nodded. 

There was a tense pause before Ricky asked Clay a question about Georgia and he and Willie Rae launched into an excited telling about their home state and the conversation continued pleasantly. 

“Mama, Sharon officially adopted Rusty a couple of months ago.”

“Oh, congratulations to both of you.” 

“Yeah, good luck kid, you’re stuck with her now.” Emily chuckled sardonically. 

Sharon stood up, “Emily, I’d like to speak with you for a moment, if you’d be good enough to join me in the hallway?” 

Emily stood up, throwing her napkin down and following Sharon out into the hallway. Emily crossed her arms and pursed her lips, reminding Sharon for all the world of the angry teenager she thought she’d left in the 90s. 

“What is going on with you tonight?” Sharon demanded. 

“Yeah, because obviously it’s my issue. Nothing is ever your fault.” 

“What are you _talking_ about?” Sharon frowned. 

“My whole life you’ve just never let up and nothing is ever good enough for you!” Emily snapped. 

“Emily, I love you and I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished. How you can doubt that is beyond me. Maybe I asked a lot of you and your brother when you were growing up because I was essentially a single parent.” 

“Do you know how hard it is to live up to the example you set?” Emily frowned, lip wobbling. 

“I’ve never asked you to be or do anything; I just want you and your brother to be happy and to do things with your life that make you happy that you think is worthwhile.”

“Yeah, right. Like that’s not why you adopted a new kid, a third chance to get it right.” 

Sharon scoffed. “I’m going back in there and finishing dinner. If you can be an adult, please join me.” 

Emily set her chin defiantly. “I’m going to dad’s. Maybe I’ll come back when Nana and Grandad get here. Goodnight.” 

Sharon watched Emily stalk down the hallway and disappear around the corner. Sharon shook her head and turned to go back inside. 

“Where’s Emily?” Ricky asked as Sharon sat back down. 

“She elected to go to your fathers’.” 

“Oh, man! Was that an option?” Ricky teased. 

“Sharon, after dinner what if we take the kids to get ice cream?” Willie Rae suggested. 

“Do I count as a kid?” Ricky asked. 

Willie Rae laughed, “of course.”

“Oh good. You don’t have to pay for me but I’m glad I was invited.” 

Sharon laughed and gave Ricky’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“That way it gives you and Brenda Leigh a start on the cleanup and maybe your parents will have arrived by then?” 

“That’s very nice of you, thank you.” Sharon nodded, “I appreciate it.” 

“Well, in a way Rusty, Ricky and Emily are our grandkids now too, right?” Clay shrugged with a little smile. “Might as well get a jump on spoiling them.” 

Brenda smiled hugely, feeling infinitely relieved. She looked to Sharon who looked equally touched. 

After they finished their meal, everyone but Brenda and Sharon gathered up their coats. “Thank you again for taking everyone for ice cream.” Sharon said to Willie Rae. 

“No problem, dear.” Willie Rae put a hand on her arm and leaned in, saying conspiratorially. “Don’t feel bad about Emily; Brenda Leigh pitched her fair share of fits.” 

Sharon laughed, “thank you.” 

“So, daddy, you’re not upset?” Brenda asked, bringing Clay his coat from the other room. 

“Brenda Leigh, life is short and I like Sharon and I think we’re all getting a little old for drama.” He stated matter-of-factly. “I really just want you to be happy.” 

Brenda hugged him. “Thanks, daddy. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Brenda Leigh.” 

“We’ll be back in a little bit.” Willie Rae waved as the gaggle of people headed down the hallway. 

Sharon waved back and then closed the door. She turned to Brenda and Brenda let out a breath. “What’s going on with Emily?”

“I have no idea.” Sharon shook her head. “But I’ll deal with it tomorrow.” 

“So, my parents seem good with everything.” 

“Yeah.” Sharon nodded, “that went well considering the outburst.” 

Brenda blushed a little. “Yeah, well…” 

“Before we clean up, I want to give you your presents.” Sharon held out a hand for her and Brenda took it and let Sharon lead them into the bedroom. 

Brenda sat down on the bed. Sharon handed her a large, nicely wrapped box. “Open this one first. This one is just for fun.” 

Brenda tore into the paper unceremoniously and laughed. “A cake pan for making ho-hos!” 

“I saw it and couldn’t resist.” Sharon grinned. “There’s a recipe on it too.”

“It’s great; I love it.” 

“And the second one - ”

“Hold on, I have two for you too, let’s alternate.” Brenda went to her bags. “Close your eyes, it’s not wrapped.” 

Sharon closed her eyes and held out her hands. Brenda laid the present down and Sharon opened her eyes to see the sweater Brenda had just handed her. “This is beautiful! Is it cashmere?” 

“Come on, would I get you anything but the best?” Brenda winked. “Right size and everything?”

“It’s perfect, I love it.” Sharon laid it on the bed and grabbed a small velvet box off of her bureau and held it out to Brenda. 

The hinge creaked a little as it opened and Brenda looked down at a smooth silver ring. 

"You got me a ring." Brenda said, staring down at it.

"Look at the inscription." 

Brenda took the ring from the box and set it down, holding the ring up close to her face. "It's my initials." 

"I know that your divorce was hard on you." 

"I initiated it." 

"I know. But I know that it made you feel bad about failing at another marriage and you still feel displaced from your job and now with me things are new and confusing."

"A good new and confusing though." Brenda smiled. 

"This ring has just your initials because it's a reminder that you're your own person. You're not your divorces, you're not who you sleep with, you're not your job, you're not your family. You belong to you and no one else." Sharon took the ring from her and held out her hand for Brenda's. "May I put it on you?" 

Brenda slid her hand into Sharon's and Sharon slid the ring onto her finger. "That's so sweet, Sharon..."

Sharon looked up, “are you crying?”

Brenda folded into Sharon’s arms. “I just love you.” 

Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda and gave her a squeeze. “I love you too.” 

Brenda sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Okay, I have another gift for you too. Hold on.” Brenda grabbed an envelope out of her bag and brought it over to Sharon, sitting back down on the bed with her. 

Sharon opened the flap and slid out three gift certificates. 

“It’s the places we went on our first date.” 

Sharon smiled, “I remember, this is amazing. And you think you’re not good at gifts!” 

“I don’t know.”

“This is so sweet and romantic.” 

Brenda wrapped her arms around Sharon’s waist and held her tight, “Now, do you think we have enough time to fool around before everyone gets back?” 

“I can put the chain on the door…” Sharon grinned.


End file.
